Crono VS Isaac
Crono vs Issac is a What-If Death Battle by ThatOneGuyYouSeeTheParkingLot and Ganime. It is the 7th episode of Parking Lot's season 2. Description Golden Sun vs Chrono Trigger. These two sword wielders and element controllers fight to the death. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Magic. Boomstick: Swords. Wiz: These two wield just that. Crono, the silent protagonist of Chrono Trigger. Boomstick: And Isaac, the Venus Adapt. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Chrono Wiz: Born in 983 A.D. to Gina, Crono quickly befriended a girl named Lucca. Unveiling of Lucca's, the Telepod. Always faithful to his friend, he agreed to test the device despite all dangers. The transportation was successful. Boomstick: But, when Marle tested it, she was sent back in time. Crono returns her to the Present and rescues her lost ancestor Queen Leene to ensure Marle's birth in that time period. Oh my god, how is that even an origin story to understand. Wiz: RPG's Boomstick, RPG's. Returning Marle to Guardia Castle, her home, Crono was accused of kidnapping her in attempts to thwart the throne. Represented by Pierre in a trial, Crono was sentenced to death by the Chancellor. Boomstick: Lucca freed him seconds before he was brought to the Guillotine and together, they fleed the Prison Towers. On their way to Guardia Forest, some chick named Marle tagged in and they traveled to the Future. Wiz:' '''Via an openGate, they investigated the area in search of a means to return home. Crono and his friends found food supplies for the inhabitants of Arris Dome, where he also meets his descendantDoan and learns that the ruined future was caused by Lavos. Since then, he vowed to save the planet from destruction through the use of time-travel. Shortly after, he assist a robotic man named Robo in deactivating a Derelict Factory to find a way home. '''Boomstick: Crono wields his katanas as his primary weapon, making for some pretty sweet slashing. ' Wiz: Crono is a well balanced character with no major weakness, and is very useful in battle. His physical damage is respectable, along with his speed, health, and defense. Because he can equip some very strong weapon, including the Dreamseeker, the strongest weapon in the game overall, he is one of the main damage dealers. Boomstick: Crono possesses a variety of techs, which include offensive and support techs. He can cast Raiseon allies to revive them, and for offensive techs, he can inflict both physical damage and magical damage, and his higher level magic techs hit all enemies. Wiz: He also possess the lightning, heaven and light elements, and is weak to shadow element attacks. Boomstick: Cyclone whirls around an enemy, striking foes near by. Wind Slash hits all enemies in a line with a wave of light energy. Wiz: Lightning attacks enemies with, well lightning of course. Cleave deals double enemies to an enemy. Boomstick: Lightning ll strikes all enemies with lightning. Raise revives himself and allies. ''' Wiz: Frenzy strikes enemies four times in succession, confusing an opponent. And finally, Luminaire attacks enemies with holy light, making it his ultimate attack. Crono's personality matches that of the conventional hero archetype and he is willing to place his life on the line for the sake of others. '''Boomstick: But it isn't just magic. Crono's got some mad feats. He can punch hard enough to destroy countries, survived a destruction wave that literally everyone else died from, can take hits from Lavos (who is basically alien satan), and can dodge Epoch's beams. And if you don't know, Epoch's beams travel faster than Epoch he travels at 60k. Wiz: He can go just over the speed of light, is resistant to all reality breaking/ time-twisting attacks, and is far superior to Quee Zeal, who can move mountains with ease. Boomstick: And with no specific weaknesses and all around balanced, Chrono is a beast on the field. Isaac Isaac "Wait for the end of the world to come or wind up accidentally triggering it ourselves… What a choice…" Wiz: In the world of Weyard, everything doesn't make any sense. Based on the ancient times, it was a world of swords, magic and people believing the world is flat. Which is so idiotic. *Flips a chair and punches the wall* Boomstick: The moon landing was a hoax. Wiz: The fuck did you just.. Boomstick: Anyway, oceans of the world flow around it. And where that water goes to never be seen again is Gaia Falls. Wiz: Gaia Falls is surrounded in mystery, and makes people wonder how the world's supply of water will never run out. How dumb are these people? Do the expect water to replace the water that has fallen into the Falls? Boomstick: Wiz, this was when people were stupid Wiz: You'd fight right in Boomstick. Boomstick: *cocks his shotgun* That's strike one Wiz... you better watch your ass. Wiz: Born to this world was a young blonde named Isaac. Boomstick: Isaac, who would totally make a killing in highschool in 2018, had a pretty average life. But because this is an RPG, his life was changed forever. Wiz: That was when the Mt. Alpher Boulder incident happened. A terrible storm cast over the mountain, and caused a gigantic boulder to roll down into Vale and take out an entire house that Isaac just so happened to witness. Boomstick: That would scare any teen for life. Could you imagine if you say people get trampled over right before your eyes? You'd need a therapist, an isolation room and a straightjacket. ''' Wiz: Lost and confused with nowhere to go, Isaac vanished into the night followed by his friend Garet. '''Boomstick: And then they meet some shady looking dudes who wiped their memories clean and knocked them out cold. And then they left. Wait... is that it? Where's the rest of the script? Wiz: Ummmmmm...... Boomstick: DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SoMaShadow Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Chrono Trigger vs Golden Sun themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles